


Massage

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —咖啡味Alpha51x奶油味Omega244—28歲按摩師51x20歲大學生音樂人244—有車
Kudos: 8





	Massage

一直以來比較保守的社會都認為Alpha跟Omega應該保持距離以策安全，但自從政府推展出了一個新的政策之後漸漸的打破這層藩籬。

合格的按摩業者可以提供給鄰近發情期的Alpha一個由Omega主導的按摩服務，反之Omega也能找Alpha，藉此減少發情期造成的性衝動以及社會問題。當然，要成為合格的業者並不是容易的事情，開業前得有政府稽核官員前來檢驗環境、所有工作人員都得接受測驗，要全數測試都通過才能開業，每季還會有喬裝成客人的政府人員進行突襲檢查，因此能成功開業的店家都是高朋滿座，賺得盆滿缽滿。

成功的推行政策後的確大幅度降低Alpha發情期突襲Omega的事件以及突然發情的Omega誘惑Alpha的事情，而單身Alpha、Omega也很好的減緩了發情期會產生的一些問題，抑制劑的購買需求也減少了，不再需要一直用藥控制身體。

堂本光一作為店裡指名率第一的Alpha按摩師每天行程都被預約的滿滿的。不僅人長得帥、按摩時捲起袖子露出來的結實小臂與因施力而鼓起的青筋也總讓人浮想聯翩，當然賣點還有禁慾系王子這一點，按摩時很安靜，基本也不太笑。

而且，他真的只做純按摩。

只做純按摩還能最高指名度是一件非常高難度的事情，店裡是能夠提供手淫甚至是插入的，但當然除了有定期做身體檢查之外也有戴套。所以在不能夠獲得性愛上的歡愉的前提之下，堂本光一依舊如此受歡迎真的很少見。

堂本光一大學時讀的是物理治療，可以提供專業的復健等，原本去按摩店實習也只是想趁幫助更多人緩解發情熱的同時提供一些復健治療，但沒想到這一做就做到了28歲。

“光一，你現在有沒有空？”店長看他從自己的隔間出來，把手邊的電話蓋住話筒後急著問。

“下一位預約的客人剛好遲了，說40分鐘以後到，怎麼了嗎？”

“我有個朋友在附近做表演，沒想到發情期提前了，沒帶平常吃的抑制劑，你能不能幫忙一下？”

“可以啊。”堂本光一點點頭。

“那太好了！謝謝！”店長回到電話上。“趕快把剛帶來吧！我們家禁慾王子能幫忙！”

禁慾王子？堂本光一每次都覺得這稱呼很有趣，他並不禁慾，也不冷淡，其實只是害羞跟怕生而已。

撫摸了一下耳後金屬質感的圓形貼片，這個是政府開發出的機密儀器，也是為什麼敢大膽設立同意AO之間在按摩店種種行為的原因。

這枚圓形貼片在上班時必須貼上，政府會根據上下班打卡時間與貼片感應時間確認有沒有在執勤時戴著，而這個東西最厲害的還是能夠抑制佩戴者對信息素的感受，不然光靠意志力就想完全阻止被誘惑發情是不可能的。

不然以前哪會有這麼多社會案件？

圓形貼片不僅能影響體內內分泌系統藉此抑制慾望，還能物理性的使鼻子聞不太到味道。

真·聞不到信息素

堂本光一其實真的很想跟那些說他禁慾系的人說，你們也被這種抑制慾望抑制嗅覺的東西貼個幾年試試？真的會讓人變的冷淡好嗎？！非常冷靜理性的那種！

他流暢的把需要的用具拿出來備好，面對需求程度不同的客人會用不同的方式紓解。打開特製的房內空調，這個空調系統能夠將兩人信息素隔絕在這個空間內，不然通通洩漏出去的話就會非常麻煩，試想在一家店內充斥著發情的Alpha及Omega信息素，先不論誘惑力高不高，鼻子會先被各種味道炸哭的。

很快的他的客戶被送進這間只有他的信息素味道的房內，發情的Omega聞到Alpha的信息素後明顯找回了一些理智。

汗濕的頭髮一縷一縷貼在臉上、雙頰潮紅、大大的眼睛裡充斥著水霧、三角唇微張喘著熱氣，勉強給堂本光一擠了一個笑容。

“還請王子桑幫忙了...”拼命壓抑發情的聲音都帶著顫抖的聲線。

臥槽！堂本光一第一次覺得客人竟是如此的有誘惑力！八年以來第一次！！

這孩子好可愛啊！

震驚過後趕忙把專業的一面展現出來，讓人躺上按摩檯後關上門，堂本光一鼻子就飄進了淡淡奶油味。

“你是奶油味啊...”真的好適合啊，這種白白甜甜的味道。

“王子桑的咖啡味很香呢...”沙啞的少年音黏黏糊糊的，讓堂本光一感受到職業生涯的最大威脅。

“來，讓我們開始吧。”

粗糙骨節分明的手掌隔著一層毛巾按壓少年的裸體，從肩胛骨開始慢慢揉壓，感覺到他肩膀、肩胛骨、脖頸等位置都很僵硬，猜測是壓力造成以外可能還會彈吉他，而且還不愛運動。

拇指指腹滑過脖頸處斜方肌，由於很靠近腺體，忍不住讓趴著的少年發出一聲嗚咽。

瞥了一眼墊在屁股下的毛巾渲染開的深色水漬，堂本光一覺得這位客人可能不做點平常他不做的服務的話很難緩解發情熱，畢竟是發情後才被帶過來的。

首先還是先幫他的身體放鬆下來。

揉著他越來越熱越來越紅的身子，堂本光一真的覺得自己也不好了。

“嗯......”一路從肩頸按到後腰的時候可能是有點癢，Omega小聲地哼哼了一聲。

“哼嗯...阿...”按壓到屁股上的坐骨神經時，床上的人兒已經發出了細碎的呻吟。

等到堂本光一把一套背部、四肢放鬆流程給做完的時候，床上的人兒已經從發情的Omega變成了香甜的發情Omega，趴在渾身無力的喘著氣。

“客人請您翻個身。”光一努力穩定自己的聲音，做出沉穩、專業的態度。

“好的...”Omega有點扭捏的爬起來，將毛巾遮在身上，但仍然無法擋住已經昂然挺立的下身。

“客人...您要不要考慮一下做我們別的方案？”堂本光一很委婉地問。

“有什麼其他方案...？”

“如果客人有處理發情中的需求的話，我們有兩種方案，方案一是動手幫您解決需求，方案二的話是...呃...直接性方面的處理。”

可愛的少年可能是沒怎麼來過按摩店，聽到堂本光一這樣說之後整張臉紅的都快滴出血了。

“欸都...”少年努力壓著高聳的部位，羞赧的遲疑了半天也給不出答案。

“不然客人您今天就先做方案一，幫您緩解一下急需好嗎？”堂本光一對著良心發誓，他絕對是為了幫這孩子才會推薦這個辦法的！！不然這兩個方案他是從來沒接過的！！

“嗯...好...”絞著毛巾的一角，糯糯的同意了。

“那請您躺下，緊張的話我幫您熱敷眼睛吧？”得到首肯之後將一旁熱敷用的眼罩取過來覆蓋在閉著的大眼睛上面。

釋放出更多的Alpha信息素後，明顯看著支起的毛巾帳篷抖動了一下，一邊在心裡笑著覺得這孩子真可愛一邊在手上沾適量了潤滑液，掀起毛巾，慢慢套弄起還是淺肉色看起來未經人事的肉柱子。

溫熱的性器在套弄之下溢出更多透明的前列腺液，並且下方毛巾也更加濡濕了，雖然堂本光一從來沒給人做過這種方案，但畢竟同樣是男性，如何自慰還是很清楚怎麼弄會更舒服，不一會兒就讓Omega洩在了自己手中。

戴著眼罩的孩子喘著氣，因為高潮而蜷縮起身體看起來更加可憐兮兮的讓人想欺負。

“來...請轉身跪趴好...”擦拭掉手中的濁液，附在耳邊說道。

“唔嗯...”Omega明顯對於近在耳邊的低沈嗓音有所反應，整個人抖了一下而且下身又有了抬頭的趨勢。

堂本光一知道該怎麼讓發情中的人緩解發情熱，畢竟這也是教育訓練中必修的課程，如果不做到最後一步的話就是想辦法讓對方把所有的慾望發洩出來就行了。

“腰再低一些...對很好...來屁股翹起來...”語氣溫柔但不容反駁，內心的抖S魂被可愛溫順的態度激發了出來。“乖孩子～我們很快就會結束療程哦...”

把重新沾滿潤滑液的食指探入早已氾濫成災的後穴，手指很快就被濕熱的穴肉裹住，貪婪的收縮著。整間房間內奶油氣味更加濃郁，讓堂本光一也有點暈呼呼的，探入第二指之後親吻了一下對方鼓起的腺體，引出一直忍耐的嬌軟呻吟之後滿意的開始快速抽插起來。

“阿、阿阿～～嗯～不行...不行...那裡～～”

“慢一點...慢一點～不行了...我...阿阿！！”

“王子桑啊啊～～”

感受到手指被無規律的緊縮夾著，知道即將到達高潮，另一隻手揉捏起陰囊，並輕舔敏感的腺體。

“叫我光一就好。”

然後將他送上高潮。

隨著高聲的呻吟，後穴噴灑出一陣液體，前端也再度射了出來。

等人慢慢從高潮的餘韻中回神，已經羞赧到只能低著頭抓緊毛巾，完全不敢看光一一眼，接著乖乖聽從指示前去房內的浴室清洗一番。

匆匆地付了錢，一方面是因為很害羞，另外一方面是趕著要表演的時間，但是要離開店門之前，跑回頭塞了張紙條到堂本光一手裡。

“這是我的名字，我才不是小孩子！”

抬眼瞪了一眼堂本光一就迅速的背上吉他跑走了。

某位大家稱之為禁慾王子的仁兄，被這一眼電的愣在原地，打開紙條一看，上面寫著“堂本剛”三個字然後還畫了個小小的鬼臉。

根據其他在場的客人表示，從來沒看過王子臉上露出雪崩一般的笑臉，嚇得以為來到平行世界。

而之後堂本光一才知道原來堂本剛是這家店附近大學的學生，由於跟朋友組了一個樂隊的緣故所以會到一些小場子去表演。有時候剛好光一在店門口外抽菸的時候還會看到堂本剛背著吉他路過，兩人視線對上之後就會看到那孩子瞬間紅了臉，在光一抬手跟他打招呼的時候還會送他一個吐舌頭的鬼臉，接著看到光一被逗笑了之後也會跟著笑著露出虎牙。

兩人漸漸的熟絡起來，交換了line跟郵箱，有時候堂本剛會發一些表演的側拍給他看，有時候是自己錄的一段自作曲，問問看光一的聽後感。

雖然拉近了距離，但是都再也沒看過堂本剛去店裡，不論是一般按摩或是解決發情需求。堂本光一忍不住好奇，究竟這孩子是怎麼處理發情的問題的？

不過這畢竟是比較私人的事情，堂本光一也不太好真的去問，但一想到如果真的是去別的店裡解決，心中就不太愉快...更正，是非常不愉快...再更正，是有點生氣。

但實在礙於兩人也僅僅是朋友關係，甚至也不確定能不能稱得上是朋友？所以堂本光一也一直沒其他的動作，縱然他覺得自己對堂本剛是有好感的。而且光是堂本剛的肉體對他而言就十分有吸引力，夢裡的自己無數次揉捏著兩團臀肉然後將自己的火熱送進那濕熱的通道裡，用力咬住那美好的後頸、舔拭上次見到的肩痣，最後衝進生殖腔，但總在自己即將成結的時候醒來。

夢醒的時候總覺得特別空虛，面對著白色的天花板的只有自己飛快的心跳還有內褲中令人尷尬的夢遺。然後嘆氣的搓洗內褲時，時常會收到來自做夢時在自己身下高潮的人的訊息。

–今年櫻花開得真好啊～( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ (路邊的櫻花.jpg)

每當這種時候堂本光一總有種做壞事被發現的感覺，心虛的放下手中洗好的內褲，然後回訊息。

–是的呢，上課加油。

發送之後總覺得語氣太冷淡，然後摸索了半天又發了一條line。

–ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

這時候在教室內喝著柳橙汁的堂本剛看到這明顯是看了很久才打出來的表情符號就fufufu的笑了出聲，他老早就看出來堂本光一對自己的有意思了，當然他自己也是喜歡光一的。

但是為什麼這個人就是這麼笨這麼被動呢？

雖然一開始發情被送過去真的是個意外，但後來會經過店門口什麼的都是他有心的安排，是特地繞路走那條路去學校的，可惜那個人好像並沒有發現這個小心思。

樂隊中知情的朋友得知這個行為之後瘋狂的吐槽堂本剛是個顏狗，還不是就是看人家長得帥才有好感的！對此他並不想否認，顏控怎麼了！？！喜歡好看的人是人類的本性好嗎！而且堂本光一不僅好看，人也正直，對他很溫柔，而且床上的技巧應該也是挺好的。一想到上次那滅頂的高潮都還只是用手，堂本剛忍不住就會幻想如果真的上了床，到底該有多爽？

不再去店裡的原因一方面是本身就沒有去這種按摩店解決需求的習慣，另一方面也是故意吊著堂本光一，堂本剛知道他一定會在意，畢竟誰都不想要自己喜歡的人被別的人碰。

好險堂本光一平常並不接那些按摩以外的案子。關於這一點堂本剛不知道在心裡鬆了多少口氣，一想到如果光一得去套弄別人的性器，或是深入別人的穴內，堂本剛就吃醋到整個人要變成醋罈子了。

而通常這種時候他就會故意拍一些照片給堂本光一，這些照片中通常都是風景照，但會故意帶到一些自己，可能是短短的髮尾、鏡子反射的側臉、或是光腳踩在水中的倒影。

反正就是卯足了勁去撩。

誰讓這個笨蛋不主動告白！！哼！！

不過堂本剛這個小機靈鬼兒已經想好了該怎麼做才能讓他們開始交往了。

–光一君～我們這周六有個表演，你有沒有興趣要來看呀？手上有關係者的票喔！！(*≧∀≦*)

幾乎是立刻就跳了已讀。

–周六我有空，剛好沒排班，幾點？

(堂本光一：喂，店長，我這週六的班幫我調去周日，我有急事，就這樣掰。)  
(店長：啊？！不是！喂！你！我還得跟客人聯繫阿喂！！)

–表演是晚上六點，光一君可以先來看我們彩排哦！( ・∇・)三點開始！

–嗯嗯！我準時到，地點發我一下。

–好唷～⭐︎(google地圖.jpg)

–收到。

週六，堂本光一穿戴整齊，從基本全黑的衣櫃裡翻出了白色襯衫穿好，褲子就挑了一件黑色的皮褲，他覺得看樂團的表演的話應該穿時尚一點比較恰當...吧？最後拎起鞋櫃裡面最昂貴的LV穿上。

三點準時來到約好的側門但卻沒看到人。

看一眼手機沒看到line有新通知，正想要打電話的時候看到有一位男生穿著紫色的上衣朝他跑了過來。

“請問是堂本光一先生嗎？！”

“是的，請問你是...？”

“我是tsuyo他們樂團的成員，我叫岡田，你現在快跟我來！！”

堂本光一還沒來得及對於那個親密的稱呼感到不滿就被帶著跑進了樓裡，左拐右拐來到一間樂屋前面，這時候不用岡田多解釋了也知道發生什麼事情，畢竟溢出來的奶油香已經說明了一切。

打開門之後岡田把光一推了進去就馬上把門關起來鎖好，接著就流暢的對著牆壁上的空調介面點了幾下，很快就把走廊上的Omega香甜氣味給清掉了，並且搬了一個不知道什麼時候準備好的立牌擺在走廊入口處請閒雜人等不要靠近。

“tsuyo你可別看錯人啊...我就幫你到這啦～”岡田喃喃自語然後笑了笑，自家髮小是第一次對自己提出這種請求，那也就只好送佛送到西啦！

堂本光一被推進房內之後踉蹌了一下差點被地上的坐墊絆倒，這次他沒有貼著金屬圓形貼片，奶油味信息素很快就充滿了他的鼻腔，這次他也感受到自己後頸腺體的燥動。

“剛君...？”小心翼翼的呼喚著他的名字，一邊摸黑的找到了電燈開關，一打開燈看到的畫面讓他口乾舌燥。

堂本剛趴在樂屋的沙發上，狀況跟上次被送到按摩店的狀況差不多，整個人身體紅紅的，後頸的腺體散發著美妙的香氣，眼神迷離的水汪汪的看著他，褲子都已經濕了一片。

“...光一君？”看見有人進來，花了幾秒鐘才看清楚來人是誰，勾起了一個放心的笑容。“是光一君來救我了嗎？”

“你怎麼沒帶抑制劑？今天不是要表演嗎？！”堂本光一擔心又著急的快步走到他的身旁把他攬進懷中，想用自己的信息素暫時安撫他。

“因為太忙，忙忘了...”堂本剛噘著三角嘴可憐兮兮的用上目線看著堂本光一。

“你...唉...那我把你趕快帶去店裡吧，店裡的設備比較齊全。”說完就要把人抱起來，但堂本剛卻圈住他的脖子，緊緊的攬住。

“...等下就要去排練了...而且我不要讓光一君以外的人碰我...”

堂本光一此時感覺自己的心跳速率簡直達到了200下以上，講實話他也已經要克制不住自己的衝動了，而堂本剛這句話差點撕壞他的理智。

“剛君...剛，我可以當作你是有那個方面的意思嗎？”

“......看你怎麼表示嘛...”堂本剛把頭埋進光一的脖頸之中，聞到自己喜歡的人的咖啡味信息素讓他後穴流出了更多液體，他現在就希望堂本光一用力插入自己的身體。

“剛！我喜歡你！！請你跟我交往！！”

終於聽到夢寐以求的告白，堂本剛幸福的笑了，主動送上自己的唇，兩人激動的掠奪彼此口中的氣體與液體，一時之間房間內只充斥著親吻的聲音。

堂本光一也不忍耐自己了，手伸入剛寬大的衣服之中，高熱的身體一接觸到手心就是一顫，相接的唇中溢出甜膩的呻吟。

急吼吼的除去堂本剛身上的衣物，俯身輕舔他胸前淡肉色的乳首，堂本剛的乳首意外的敏感，吸吮沒幾下就感覺快要射了出來。

“阿嗯～～光一君～哈阿...嗯...”擺動著腰急切地想要更多的觸碰，不論是前面還是後面。

“不要加君了，直接叫我的名字。”舌頭順著胸型往下，在肚臍周圍打轉，手指碰了一下鈴口，就是不給更多直接的刺激。

“阿阿...光、光一～～”

“真聽話。”獎勵似的一口將肉棒含到底，堂本剛哪受的了這種刺激，吞吐個沒兩下就洩在光一溫暖的口腔中。

將口中的濃稠精液吐到手掌中，拿來當作潤滑用抹入後穴，不過後穴早已濕潤的滴出了淫液，不用額外潤滑也很足夠了。

“tsuyo這麼餓阿，這裡都已經啜著我的指尖了呢。”看著愛人羞紅的臉，忍不住說更多的渾話刺激他，堂本光一也真沒想到自己在床上竟然是個抖S。

“想要嗎？”食指插入之後慢慢抽動。

“想、想要...”堂本剛真的被光一的這幅反差姿態給迷的神魂顛倒，平時傻傻地人在床上卻是這麼霸道。

“想要什麼？嗯？”一次伸入三根手指加速擴張。

“嗯啊～阿...想要...想要Kochan進來！！”堂本剛實在被撩的飢渴的不行，豁出去的喊了出來。

“立刻就滿足我的乖寶貝。”扶著自己早已脹紅的性器慢慢推入後穴之中，這次終於是用性器進入他的身體，感受到四面八方的緊縮與炙熱讓堂本光一忍不住舒服的低吟。

終於進入主食的環節，堂本光一才慢慢抽插沒幾下堂本剛就已經靠後穴達到了前列腺高潮，後穴內更濕了，隨著擺動的動作兩人相連的部位被擠出了白色的與透明的液體。

光一如願以償的一邊舔舐著那顆肩痣與胸前兩點，一邊用力的撞擊，兩個人都太舒服了，堂本剛呻吟聲不受控制的越來越高昂，光一知道他快要到了，停下動作，把人翻了過來改成後入的姿勢再度插入。

這下插得更深了，堂本光一抵在生殖腔的入口處頂摩，輕輕咬著堂本剛的腺體。

“tsuyo，我要標記囉？”

“嗯，快、快點...tsuyo想要...”堂本剛向後蹭了蹭把光一吃的更深入了些。

“還這麼會誘惑人...你這個小妖精...”隨著話音一落，猛的向前一頂，性器頭部插入生殖腔開始膨脹射精，口上用力咬破腺體，完成了標記。

成結標記的同時堂本剛也達到高潮，前方也射了出來，但由於已經高潮了幾遍，幾乎快射不出什麼了，但是從腺體處竄入體內的Alpha信息素又把他逼上了快感頂端。

兩人的味道終於合而為一，是雪頂咖啡的香味。

當堂本光一把自己拔出來的時候堂本剛還沒有回神，後穴收縮著流下白色的精液，整個房間充斥著腥羶的氣味以及兩人交融的信息素氣味，讓堂本光一差點忍不住再來一次，但是想著等下還有表演只好暫時緩緩。

把癱軟的身子抱起來帶到樂屋內的浴室泡進充滿溫水的浴缸內按摩，堂本剛這才幽幽地回神，把臉埋進堂本光一結實的胸膛內抱著結實的腰，心裡甜滋滋的。

堂本光一看著他這可愛的反應跟動作，給他捏捏腰的同時寵溺的親吻他的耳朵，單身了這麼多年，沒想到一交往就直奔標記，然後結婚。

“tsuyo跟我結婚好不好？”

感覺到懷中的身體猛的一僵，抬頭瞪著光一，嘴巴還不太高興的噘的老高。

“沒有人在這種情況下求婚的，不算數！！要求婚要浪漫一點！正式一點！！”

聽著自己的Omega軟軟的抱怨，堂本光一心都要給融化了。

“那tsuyo其實就是好的意思囉？”噙住還在抱怨的小嘴，堵住想反駁的一切話語。

“唔、唔唔！！嗯嗯...”

後來聽髮小岡田表示，好友那天表演的特別賣力，笑容燦爛的讓台下的粉絲們直呼想嫁，結果之後總是全勤的好友居然缺席了三天，再出現的時候穿著高領的衣服，明明不冷的天氣卻穿高領！這代表什麼意思反正岡田畢竟是當天的幫手他很清楚但是不想說！！滿身的雪頂咖啡的味道甜的他只想翻白眼。

再聽按摩店店長表示，禁慾系王子讓他臨時改班表之後就提了離職，不過還是做完了已經訂好的所有客人的預約才走的，只是每天都多了個背著吉他的身影等下班，還會到王子的隔間確認有沒有其他人留下的氣味殘留。店長絕對不會透漏他看到禁慾王子笑著把人抵在門上狠狠了吻了好久，反正他很想說，禁慾個屁阿那個爛柿子笑那個揉屁股純熟的技巧跟那個刷卡時的淫笑，呵...男人。

END


End file.
